


grocery talks.

by halerry



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, idk what is this, inspired by a tumblr post, kids are cool but dumb lets face it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halerry/pseuds/halerry
Summary: ian was casually getting groceries when he heard 3 boy talking.





	grocery talks.

**Author's Note:**

> here is a short fanfic that i've inspired from a tweet that posted a tumblr post. idk where the original post is so i linked the tweet below. i changed the story juuuuust a little and excuse my mistakes please. i hope you had fun with this small fic, lotsa love xx -hale

_inspired by[this](https://twitter.com/bakehadley/status/870376874068856832) post._

it was a casual day. “hot as balls” as mickey would say. ian was casually picking up the things mickey needed at home such as chocolate, spicy chips, condoms, lube, yoghurt, ice cream etc etc. he was halfway done when his phone rang, it was mickey. "hello darling" ian said. "why are you so happy" mickey said back, ian rolled his eyes. "i was just shopping. do you need anything?"

"nah just get the things i want. i called you to ask if you want take over or do something for dinner im fucking starving."

"its too hot to cook." actually ian was just making excuses to not cook. "get something."

"whatcha want?"

"suprise me." ian smiled. he really felt mickey rolling his eyes. "whatever man, i'll get pizza or some shit."

"alright, i'll be right back in 15. love ya."

"love ya asshole." 

ian hung up, he was smiling like an idiot at market and he knew it was weird but who cares? he looked at the basket, everything pretty much was there.

he went to the cashier to check his idems out but there was a line. "oh fuck." he said quietly now he have to wait for a while to get his idems checked.

in front of him there 3 kids and they were talking a little bit loudly. "idont want another sibling im good by myself." one said. "why? its good to have siblings right?"

"i dont know, i dont want it." others said again. "babies cries a lot. also they poop."

"everyone poop mike, come on." his friend said. ian was enjoying the kids arguing, they reminded ian yevgeny. they were around yev's age anyway, 5 or 6 years old.

"i wish i had a big family." 3rd one said. "im always lonely at home. its boring."

ian kinda wanted to join in the conversation so he went for it. "i have a big family." all 3 boys turned to ian, they were shocked by his existence. "he is huge." one of them said. ian giggled. "sorry boys i heard you guys talking and i have a big family, maybe i can help."

"is it fun?" 3rd one asked. ian shrugged. "pretty much. its always loud at home but i always had someone to play with me when i was a kid." he remembered him and lip playing hide and seek. ian was smaller back in day so it was always hard for lip to find ian, it always annoyed him that ian was a real winner.

"look mike i told you. it can be fun having a sibling." other one said. mike shrugged. "i dont know" 

"is it fun being a big child?" asked mike.

"im not the big chil, im middle child but its pretty fun. they always come to you, ask for advice. you become a legend for them." ian wasn't the oldest child but debbie and carl always came to him first because fiona was always busy and lip was too cool to answer their "dumb" questions.

"thats cool."

"they usually look up to you and you become a big kid. its fun, really." ian wished the way mike lives wasnt like ian's though, ian hasn't got the best childhood. it was okay for him bu he wouldn't wish anyone to have the same struggles this was why him and mickey were working hard to not give yevgeny any struggle they had.

"is this how you became this big?" 3rd one asked. ian laughed. "no little guy, i mean they helped me but i worked all by myself."

"wow! i wanna be big like you when i grow up."

"just be yourself little guy, thats important."

"i bet you have a beautiful girlfriend." mike asked, he was excited. ian was about to reply but a woman intrupted them. "oh im sorry, are they bothering you? kids please leave this man alone."

"but mum..." mike said. ian smiled to woman. "no no we were just talking."

"he was telling us about big family." 

"im sorry, mike is nervous about me being pregnant so... im sorry."

"no no its okay. i was telling him about benefits on having a sibling. its okay." she was nodded, she was on the line waiting as well. "so do you have a beautiful girlfriend?"3rd one asked

"jake!" woman shouted.

ian looked at jake. "no i have a boyfriend and he is very beautiful." ian said calmly, waiting for the reactions. mike's mum looked nervous, she was like waiting for her kid to embarras her. "thats so cool! i didnt know boys can have boyfriends oh my god!" all three of them were suddenly excited. "mum i want a boyfriend too. oh my god!"

the mum smiled at ian. she was glad her child didn't say something stupid. "well bud, you can have one if thats what you want." ian said. the kids were smiling."i want a boyfriend too. girls sucks."

"its a little bit early to talk buddy, you may never know. also girls are great as well."

the line was getting closer, mike's mum started to get her idems checked. "its still so cool to have a boyfriend. and i decided to have my sibling." said mike. ian laughed. "you're eventually gonna get them pal."

"yes but im gonna be a big brother. its gonna be so cool, the kid is gonna look up to me and i am gonna be big and have a boyfriend." 

"i am pretty sure its gonna be amazing." ian smiled at the kids. "kids we should go." the mum told the boys. "it was nice to meeting you..." jake said. 

"ian. my name is ian."

"im jake. this is mike and he is charlie."

"nice to meet you too boys. and good luck mike with your sibling."

"thanks ian."

ian started to check his items out when the boys and mum left the store. kids were cool, the boys especially reminded him yevgeny. 

ian got all the bags and was going to his car but he stopped. he got his phone and called mickey.

"hey mickey i know its not our week but can we call and invite yevgeny for dinner? i miss him."

 


End file.
